Skateboards and inline skates maintain popularity. Typical skateboards comprise a wide and longitudinally oval plate, on which rider's feet to be placed, a pair of rollers fixed at a front portion of the bottom of the plate, and another pair of rollers fixed at a rear portion of the bottom of the plate. Typical inline skates include boots and a plurality of rollers provided at a predetermined portion of the bottom of each of the boots in a single line.
The rider of a skateboard is able to propel the skateboard by moving his or her foot while putting the other foot on the skateboard. The rider can move in any direction, including U-turn, that he wants to go by moving the center of gravity of his/her body weight. He/she can slow down and/or stop the skateboard by moving the center of gravity of his/her body weight toward a rear side of the skateboard and/or pressing a front or rear portion of the skateboard down by his/her foot so that a braking portion installed at a front or rear portion of the bottom of the skateboard become in contact with the ground.
On the other hand, the rider of an inline skate is able to propel the inline skate by moving his or her feet alternately to kick the ground. He/she can slow down and/or stop the inline skate by contacting a braking part formed at a rear portion of the bottom of the inline skate with the ground.
Traditional skateboards and inline skates, however, have some problems. For example, it is not easy to learn how to ride for beginners, it tends to lead a safety accident, a quite large space is required for riders to ride, and riders may need to obtain a new skateboard or inline skate to fit the size of their foot. There is thus a need for a new street board for people can enjoy easily.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.